Edge Issue 5
This magazine is dated February 1994 and priced at £3.00 Cutting Edge (News) Project Saturn: worlds apart? - 2 pages (6-7) :From rumour to legend in one small step: with the release of new tech-specs, Sega's 32bit Saturn system is already the stuff of dreams... Sony PS-X has the 3DGE - 2 pages (8-9) :With their PlayStation-X electronics giant Sony have entered the videogame market with all guns blazing. Edge runs for coverage... Jaguar bares its claws - 2 pages (10-11) :The already oversubscribed videogame marketplace just gained an extra 32bits with the launch of Atari's Jaguar. Edge examines the machine and its future... PCs get FMV - 2 pages (12-13) :Sigma Designs are the first to bring the PC kicking and screaming into the full-motion video arena. Edge gets 'reel' with Sigma's new Reelmagic system... Peter Gabriel explores CD-ROM - 2 pages (14-15) :Peter Gabriel's new CD-ROM experience Xplora 1, was revealed to the press at this Realworld Studios. Edge was there... 3DO: delays and disappointment - 1 page (16) :With scarce advertising, poor software and limited sales, 3DO has got off to a shaky start. Edge investigates. Other items *Project Reality - SGI Respond: David Bagshaw responds to Nintendo rumours - (9) *Attract Mode: Sam & Max Hit the Road - (10-11) *Tetsujin delayed - (15) *Konami support for Sony's PS-X - (17) *Neo-Geo goes 32bit - (17) *I Wish... Jon Hare - (17) Prescreen (Previews) Powerslide - SNES - Elite - 1 page (21) Ground Zero, Texas - Mega CD - Sony Imagesoft - 1 page (22) Escape from Monster Manor - 3DO - Electronic Arts - ½ page (23) Star Wars Arcade - Arcade - Sega - ½ page (23) Argonaut Software - 6 pages (24-29) :Featuring Star Fox II, Stunt Race FX (as FX Trax), Vortex (as Citadel), Creature Shock, Alien Odyssey (as Primeval) Core Design - 3 pages (30-32) :Featuring SoulStar, Battlecorps, Skeleton Krew Regulars EdgeView - 1 page (3) Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Charts - 2 pages (18-19) Release Dates - 2 pages (34-35) Recommended Reading - 2 pages (80-81) Letters - 3 pages (90-92) Reader Survey - 2 pages (93-94) Q&A - 1 page (95) Features Jaguar: the world's first 64bit console - 9 pages (36-44) :The first units of Atari's Jaguar are already onsale, but its longterm future is far from certain. Will the Jaguar get the software it needs to prove itself? Edge talked to Atari and to the major players in the software industry to find out... :Includes interviews with Attention to detail - 2 pages (42-43) and Rebellion Software - 1 page (44) The Hard Sell - 9 pages (46-54) :Edge explores that twilight zone between image and reality where the marketers hatch their plans for global domination. Does the Hype Machine really manufacture anything of lasting value, or is it just consuming vat amount s of money, time and talent in a bid to pull the wool over the consumers' eyes? Read on. An Audience with: David Braben - 3 pages (82-84) :Master programmer, and Elite creator, David Braben, meets Edge... Testscreen (Reviews) Adverts Games *Gametek - The Journeyman Project, The Humans 1 & 2 - 1 page (33) *Virgin Games - Conspiracy - 1 page (55) *Nintendo - Plok - 2 pages (62-63) *Psygnosis - Microcosm - 1 page (67) Magazines *Future Music Issue 15 - 1 page (68) *PC Gamer Issue 2 - 2 pages (74-75) Other Credits Art Editor :Matthew Williams Deputy Art Editor :Rob Abbott Production Editor :Harry Wylie Writers :Jason Brookes, George Andreas Other Issues Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains Amiga Reviews Category:Contains Atari Jaguar Reviews Category:Contains 3DO Reviews Category:Contains CD32 Reviews Category:Contains SNES Reviews